efserver7thelegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
EF-Server7-TheLegends Wiki
Welcome to the EF-Server7-TheLegends Wiki Guild Wiki for TheLegends and Legends II, Endless Frontier Server7 Discord link: https://discord.gg/u9838ee Introduction This is basically a wiki set up by Tyro for his guild on Server7. Don't expect this to have any real update schedule and it'll probably be abandoned as soon as Tyro quits playing. Until then, enjoy the random data that has been compiled by Tyro and his guild discord about the game Endless Frontier by Ekkorr. The main reason this got started at all is because of Discord limitations, preventing large guides from being written. Also because /r/endlessfrontier is kind of hit and miss for good information. This isn't really meant to be useful for anyone outside of the guild, but if it is then great. Resources Guild FAQ Whats the Guild Tranny/Unicorn? If you go to the #discord-games channel, there's a specific game called .rategirl (discord name). Whoever landed in the tranny/unicorn regions last takes on the role. It doesn't really provide much beyond some flair because both tranny and unicorn are rare rolls in .rategirl Whats up with the Jakes It's largely an in-joke that pervaded the guild at one point in the distant past. The Jake emoji and reactions just kind of spiraled out of control from there. Do you kick people for low growth? Well, yes and no. We're a competitive guild and most people are pretty silent on discord. Also we keep track of medal data and war participation and tend to kick off of the bottom parts of that list, especially people that basically haven't said anything in the discord beyond "let me apply." If our brand of community isn't what you like, then we do hope you find a better guild for yourself and will help you find another guild if you ask. We understand that we're not for everyone. We don't pressure people to keep playing. It's just a game and all of us treat it that way. We understand that everyone has different levels of engagement with it. Just we would like to have the competitive players in our guild since a lot of the guild is competitive and wants to experience more of the content. That's basically the type of player you are playing with. Is Legends II a Feeder? Well, yes and no. The top portion of Legends II is considered for a slot in the main TheLegends guild, but it's 100% up to the individual player to go or not. The experience in TheLegends is different from Legends II and we've had many players actually opt to stay in Legends II due to the players and the experience there. The main guild TheLegends is full of some of the server's larger whales and competition. Are there raid carries? Not really. The main guild is comprised of a lot of whales so a lot of the guild can one shot raid bosses if necessary and raids are still somewhat "team effort" though given the size of some players, one-shots are common. Legends II operates in the same way. While some players are advanced enough to one shot bosses, by in large raids are still a collective effort. Have you considered Legends 3? It's been brought up in the past, but let's face facts. 90 people is pretty difficult to organize and manage and server 7 isn't exactly the hottest server to play on anymore. Any sort of tertiary guild would probably be significantly worse than other guilds in the top 10 and there wouldn't be much of a reason to join our guild versus say one of the other feeder guilds or even one of the other top 10 guilds. You're free to hang around our discord and shoot the shit, but since any of the other top 10 guilds would give you more progress than a Legends 3, I'm not sure why you wouldn't join one of them. What is Legends2? There's some history there, but Legends2 was our sister guild until the leader went inactive. The sister guild was remade to be Legends II and that's the current state of things. Are you terrible people? Yeah, we are. How Often is the Discord Pruned If you haven't checked into the server for 7 days, I'll prune you. Basically at that level of inactivity you're probably not getting much from the discord server anyway. How do I get into the main guild If you're on the top 20 medal or stage leaderboard, we'd consider letting you into the main guild directly. If you're not then you'd join Legends II for 2 weeks and if you're within the top 5 or so you'd be next on the list for a slot into main. Do People Quit? Well yeah, I think only a few of us take the game seriously enough to have it interfere with real life. For those that have had enough, we wish them well and thank them for playing with us. Role Guide Guild Leadership Guild leadership basically consists of the Lead, Co-leads, and Elders of both guilds. There are special channels for these roles to discuss issues confronting the guild and recruiting. Most of the time, the channels just get used for shitposting though since not much faces the guild. While Leaders/Co-Leaders are basically appointed. Elders tend to be chosen from the current pool of Elites within the leadership channels. Record Keeper These are players who devotes some of their time to updating a medal/KL spreadsheet in the guild. They have access to most all guild chat so that they can update people on the status of the sheet. Lower Elder Lower Elders have access to leadership channels as they have been leads or have valuable enough opinions for leadership to consider. Otherwise they're just normal players. Elite Beyond just being a role in the game, these are players who are considered for an Elder position should one ever open up. Likely promotion to "Lower Elder" in the event that they hint that they want to be part of the leadership circlejerk. Discord Help These are people who have been given extra privileges on the discord to help maintain the information we have collated. Overall something like a mod/janitor. Latest activity Category:Browse